Diable? Ou adorable?
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Hiruma se transforme on ne sait comment en chat et se retrouve chez Mamori? Histoire farfelue qui raconte les péripéties d'un démon et d'une frêle jeune fille qui se retrouvent malgré eux dans une grosse galère! HirumaXMamori Attention, langage familier!
1. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 1

**_Bon, je vous dois quelques explications sur le pourquoi et le comment de cette fiic. Comment? Je vous le dit à la fin parce que vous voulez savoir de quoi retourne cette histoire? Très bien... Bon, alors c'est une histoire complètement surnaturelle (tu m'étonne!)et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les incompréhension et tout ça! Allez, bonne lecture!_**

_**(Mes p'tits commentaires et l'explication de l'idée de cette histoire qui personnellement, me prouve que je suis vraiment stupide! et tout ça à la fin! :P)**  
><em>

HirumaXMamori

Une fois de plus, Hiruma se rendait à la supérette pour acheter ses fameux chewing-gum sans sucre. Il y avait le championnat qui commençait dans à peine quelques semaines et il avait tant de choses à apprendre à ces fuckin'gosses... Ca le rendait fou! Il devenait lentement accro à ses bout de gum qui réussissaient à lui calmer les nerfs quand cette fuckin'manager lui titillait un peu trop la corde sensible, c'est-à-dire: "Non mais Hiruma-kun, tu vas finir par les tuer avec ton entrainement! Je ne l'accepterais pas! Et bla-bla-bla...". Dés qu'il dépassait les portes automatiques, il parcourrait les rayons comme s'il était chez lui, sachant exactement où trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait du combini, le sac en main. Il ne se priva pas d'y enfourner sa main directement, de prendre le paquet, le déchirer et mettre sans plus attendre le chewing-gum sans goût particulier dans sa bouche pour commencer une mastication régulière.

Un peu plus loin, lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers le lycée pour se mettre au travail (bien sûr, on parlait de stratégie pour les matchs à venir, car pour lui, même les cours au lycée devenaient secondaire)une petite fille l'interpella. Elle avait des cheveux noir ondulé avec de grand yeux bleu et un manteau blanc recouvert de fausse fourrure blonde rayé de marron. Elle était toute petite, lui arrivant pas plus haut que la cuisse. Elle l'avait retenu par le manche de son blouson d'uniforme et le regardait avec les yeux larmoyant.

"Onii-chan, je ne retrouve plus ma maman."

Elle avait une voix aigu qui fut immédiatement étouffé par des sanglots sonores. Notre démon la regarda de son regard indifférent et lui fit lâcher sa main.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries fuckin'gamine! cracha t-il."

Il se remettait à marcher quand une nouvelle fois il fut arrêté dans son acte. De nouveau il se retourna, offrant son plus beau regard terrifiant accompagné d'une moue assez énervé.

"Lâche-moi fuckin...

-Mais Onii-chan, comment je vais faire si je ne retrouve pas ma maman? Le méchant démon il va me manger!"

Et elle se remettait à pleurer. Hiruma qui commençait à avoir les nerfs en vrac fut tenter de lui répondre: "Mais c'est moi le démon fuckin'gamine!" mais elle ne le laisserait pas en paix pour autant. Il en était certain. Voyant l'heure tourner et les millions de choses qu'il avait à préparer, il se disait qu'il valait mieux régler cette affaire tout de suite, au moins, il en serait débarrassé!

"A quoi elle ressemble ta mère fuckin'gamine?"

La fuckin'gamine releva ses yeux humide et le regarda ébahit avant d'afficher un large sourire.

"Elle est très belle! assura la petite aux cheveux ondulés.

-Donne moi des détails! A quoi ça m'avance de savoir qu'elle est belle?"

Il avait haussé la voix et la fillette en eut peur. Soudainement, elle se remit à pleurer encore plus bruyamment qu'au départ. On ne pourrait dire au combien ça tapait sur le système de notre pauvre démon qui allait bientôt péter un câble. D'ailleurs, les signes y était: deux veines ressortaient sur son front, ses mains se crispaient pour retenir ça rage et des tremblements violent le prirent. Ça ne pouvait plus durer! D'un geste vif, il se mit accroupi devant la fillette qui continuait de pleurer comme si ses larmes ne s'épuiseraient jamais. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et la fixait droit dans les yeux, l'obligeant à se noyer dans du pure émeraude. La petite fut comme paralysé, ne pouvant ni pleurer, ni parler, juste écouter notre démon.

"Écoute, fuckin'gamine, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi alors si tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta mère, tu vas arrêter de pleurer et de me briser les tympans, ok?"

Le message était court et clair et le hochement de tête positif de la fillette aussi. Hiruma se releva et d'après les dires de la petite aux cheveux ondulés, il réussit à tracer un périmètre précis de recherche et en moins de deux, la mère était en vue. Après observation de la femme en question, Hiruma conclut qu'elle la cherchait aussi. Elle regardait sans cesse de tout les côtés, avec la mine inquiète d'une mère qui aurait perdu sa fille. Sans plus attendre, pour enfin se débarrasser de cette gosse, Hiruma se dirigea droit vers la dame qui avait elle aussi de long cheveux ondulés. Au premier regard, la petite courut illico vers sa mère, les bras grands ouverts et s'ensuivit les moments de retrouvailles avec la femme qui ne cesse de dire ô combien elle à chercher sa fille partout et la dite fille qui dit ô combien sa mère lui a manqué. Pendant ce spectacle affligeant (comme le pense Hiruma), il essaya de s'échapper en douce mais de nouveau, il fut stoppé net. Il se retourna rapidement près à gueuler sur la gamine même en présence de sa mère quand elle le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu m'a sauvé Onii-chan! Tiens, c'est un cadeau pour dire merci!"

Elle lui tendit un sac et sans plus de commentaire, notre démon s'en alla vers son lycée, le bras encombré. Il avait tenter de le jeter mais quelque chose l'avait retenu, comme un pressentiment. Il le regretta dés son arrivé au local de sport quand tous les joueurs de son équipe se changeaient après l'entrainement du matin pour aller en cours. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient forcé de demander quoi que se soit à propos de son retard ou ne serait-ce que de la provenance du sac rose et noir qu'il avait sur lui. Sans plus attendre, le capitaine des Devil Bats balança l'objet dans un recoin de la pièce pour pouvoir enfin se mettre sur son p.c. Tout le monde pu entendre son soupir appuyé avant de quitter les lieux avec le strict minimum des formalités. Certes, Hiruma rageait de son retard pour les préparatifs de son plan mais n'oublions pas que c'était un démon. Le soir même, il avait passé la journée devant son ordinateur à organiser des projets digne du fils de Satan. Les membres de l'équipe l'entendait même rire de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus inquiétante venant de sa part, à plusieurs reprises. Leurs peurs n'en fut que plus grande.

Enfin, il rabaissa le clapet de son p.c. La nuit était tombé accompagné d'un lourd silence, présageant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours ce qui ne semblait pas effrayer le moins du monde notre quater-back. Après tout, c'était de lui qu'on avait peur et non l'inverse. Il se préparait à partir quand il se souvint de sa matinée et du fameux sac rose et noir. Il voulait laisser ça pour le lendemain mais il se trouvait déjà devant l'objet quand il le saisit d'une poigne ferme et qu'il le monta à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'identifier. D'après la forme, il conclut que cela devait être un livre. Et après l'avoir attrapé, il s'avéra qu'en effet, ça l'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire, il le feuilleta avant de lire la première de couverture à voix haute. L'écriture était rouge et épaisse tandis que le livre était d'un blanc usé.

"Mille et une incantations pour vous changer? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce fuckin'truc?"

Il l'ouvra à sa moitié et passa les pages rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'une image d'animal transpercé par des aiguilles dessiné à la plume de Chine n'attire son attention. Par simple curiosité, il lit le paragraphe de quatre lignes, de nouveau à voix haute.

"Ô, toi qui t'es endormi humain,

Et qui ne te réveillera qu'au lendemain,

Tu te verra souffrir comme cela,

Car tu seras transformé en chat."

Il ne put se retenir de rire tellement c'était absurde. Il se mit directement à chercher quelques informations sur cet ouvrage sur internet. Il fouilla chaque site de fond en comble lorsqu'il ne trouva rien. Il feuilletait une nouvelle fois le bouquin pour identifier une quelle conque maison d'édition mais encore rien. Les minutes et les heures défilèrent bien plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait quand il remarqua qu'il était près de vingt-trois heures. Il tentait une nouvelle recherche avant de s'endormir profondément, malgré lui, en plein sur la table du local du club de football américain.

Lentement, il essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux, dérangé par de millier de picotis partout sur son corps. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne parvenait pas à soulever ses paupières bien trop lourdes. Les simples picotements se transformèrent très très lentement en point de douleur. Hiruma ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, rageant intérieurement envers la personne qui avait oser lui faire ça. Quand il saurait qui avait eu l'audace de se frotter à lui, alors là, sa vengeance serait terrible! Il semblait sombré dans une sorte de vide opaque, sombre et tiède. Toute sa physionomie le dérangeait, pourtant, rien ne le touchait. Cela venait-il de l'intérieur? Mais notre pauvre démon ne voyait rien, ce qu'il touchait et sentait n'était pas non plus de toutes certitudes. Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre s'il était entouré d'eau, de vide ou de lave tellement ses sens étaient bouleversés, comme si tout se mélangeaient. Perdant le contrôle de tout ce qui l'encerclait, notre démon fut pris de panique. Ce trou noir n'en finissait pas, tout comme la douleur croissante qu'endurait son corps. Le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il ne puisse s'y fier, tout ce sur quoi il se basait, se brisait ici. Notre démon était, pour la première fois de sa vie, dans une situation où ses stratagèmes tous aussi brillantissimes les uns que les autres, ne fonctionnaient pas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Son réveille fut le plus douloureux et difficile qu'il n'en ait jamais eu. Même la death-march, c'était du gâteau à côté. Ses membres étaient engourdi par la douleur, son crâne semblait avoir servi de punching-ball et son cerveau ne répondait plus à l'appelle. Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de prendre l'initiative de se lever et encore. Il ouvrit tout d'abord les yeux, remarquant qu'il faisait totalement noir autour de lui. A tâtons, il se dirigeait vers la porte sachant où elle se situait approximativement puisqu'il avait lui même fait ce local. Il tendit ensuite sa main vers la poignée quand elle attrapa le vide. Ses nerfs avaient déjà lâché après cette journée de merde qu'il avait passé et voilà qu'il ne pouvait même pas sortir au dehors pour prendre un coup de frais ce qu'il lui ferait le plus grand bien. De nouveau, il tentait la même manœuvre qui finit sur le même résultat. Abandonnant l'idée de la poignée, il fonça tête baissé sur la porte, essayant de l'enfoncer. Il avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient quitté, qu'il retombait en enfance. Il était plus petit, plus faible. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Après un temps dépassé, il cassa la porte qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Sans plus tarder, il s'aventura dans les ruelles, marchant à l'aveuglette parmi les pavillons et OPHLM. La brise froide lui redonna de l'esprit et enfin, il parvenait à réfléchir. En premier temps, il observa les alentours quand quelque chose le frappa: était-il normal que le bitume sois à vingt-deux centimètres précisément de son visage? Pourquoi diable était-il à quatre pattes? Il reprit son examination et mit ses mains face à lui. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas et il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

"Mais merde, c'est quoi ce bordel? hurla t-il."

Deux pattes velues de fourrure blanche se présentaient. Rapidement, il se mit à courir le long de la ruelle quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Sans tarder, il laissa son reflet couvrir le miroir et ce qu'il affichait failli le faire paniquer pour la deuxième fois ce soir. Par je ne sais quel moyen, Hiruma Youichi se voyait habiter... un corps de chat blanc au yeux émeraudes!

Fin!

**_Alors, pour bien vous expliquer (mais rapidement), dans ma salle de cours d'allemand (arrêtez, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je fais Allemand! Je ne critique pas la langue n'y rien juste que moi, je ne m'en sors pas)(je m'éterniiiiise!), alors dans cette salle, il y a une affiche dans un angle de vu en contre-plongé, un garçon qui caresse un chat à la bouille tellement craquante qu'on a envie de le dévorer! Bref, et au même moment j'ai pensé à Hiruma, même si dans ma tête je le voyais avec quelqu'un d'autre (naaan, je vous dirais pas c'est qui!) et j'ai eu l'idée de faire un démon en CHAT! Qu'elle génie non? Quoi? J'ai besoin de dormir parce que je deviens folle? Comment? Je me tape l'affiche?... D'accord... _**

_**Bon, là c'est la scène d'entrée dans l'histoire (soit le scène d'exposition au théâtre, mon prof de français serait trop heureux s'il apprenait que je venais d'utiliser le mot "scène d'exposition")BREF! (Je m'éterniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise!)Alors, ah ouii, la fillette et tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Je voulais la faire dans le genre "LolitaGoth" mais ça faisait... Bizarre je crois. Et pour le petit paragraphe de 4 lignes, j'ai rien à dire dessus, trop honte... Bon allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**  
><em>


	2. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 2

_**Voilà la suite, allez bonne lecture et merci de me lire! :DD**  
><em>

HirumaXMamorii chap2

Par je ne sais quel moyen, Hiruma Youichi se voyait habiter... un corps de chat blanc au yeux émeraudes!

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre à quel point tout ceci était vrai. Il ne lâchait plus son reflet, essayant de se faire à l'idée qu'il était un... chat! Il s'observa longuement, analysant ce petit corps tout plein de fourrure, ses moustaches, longues et encombrantes, ses coussinets roses, ses petites griffes, son petit museau et surtout cette queue qui faisait des vas et viens sur le côté. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était tout bonnement incroyable! Comment c'était arrivé? Quand soudain, il se souvenait... oui, il se souvenait de la veille, au matin. De la petite fille, de la recherche de sa mère puis, du livre et enfin du petit paragraphe de quatre lignes qu'il avait eu le malheur de lire à voix haute. Son brusque sommeille, les douleurs...Tout collait comme dans le livre, même les picotements semblables aux aiguilles de l'image, dans le bouquin. Mais pourquoi ça s'était réalisé? Ce n'était qu'un simple recueil de sois disant incantation et rien de plus! Alors pourquoi diable ça avait fonctionné?

Il tentait de garder son sang-froid, voyant la ville s'éveiller lentement. Il devait réagir et vite. Bientôt, le championnat commencerait et voilà qu'il se trouvait dans un corps de chat, incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Il se laissa guider à travers la ville, à la recherche de solution qui ne venait pas, pendant plusieurs heures. Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez au plus grand malheur de notre diable qui désespérait de plus en plus. Après tout, il y avait de quoi, il était enfermé dans un corps animal sans aucun moyen en tête pour en sortir et comble du malheur, les matchs de football américain allait débuter dans pas plus d'un mois et demi. Il recouvrait ses esprits, arrêté devant une modeste maison, à cause d'une forte impression d'être observé. Il releva la tête et la personne qu'il vit lui fit frissonner violemment la rétine. La surprise fut si grande qu'il recula de plusieurs pas, se risquant presque à traverser la route où de multiple voiture roulait de tous les sens. Mais avant même qu'il ne quitta le trottoir, la jeune fille s'accroupit devant lui et dit d'une voix douce:

"Attention petit chat, c'est dangereux par là-bas. dit-elle désignant l'arrière de l'animal. Tu es tout seul? Tu n'as pas de famille?"

Elle approcha lentement la main du museau de notre Hiruma qui trouvait cette situation embarrassante et totalement absurde. Car, c'était bien la Mamori Anezaki qu'il avait face à lui. Voyant les doigts se diriger droit vers l'arrière de son oreille, il feula. Comprenant lentement, il pensa: "P*tain! J'arrive pas à parler à cette fuckin'manager! Pourquoi ma voix ne sort pas?" Il jurait de tous les noms en son fort intérieur tandis que Mamori avait récupéré sa main face à la violence dont faisait preuve le minou qui était en réalité le fourbe démon: Hiruma Yoichi!

"Alors petit chat, tu n'aimerais pas manger à ma maison? dit-elle de nouveau avec une voix frêle."

Le diable lui, n'y vit qu'une opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur la manager des Devils Bats et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas rater une chance quand elle se présente! Sans plus tarder, il joua au mignon petit matou et lorsqu'il tenta de miauler, un son étrange sorti de sa gorge. Mamori la scruta puis finit par sourire et le prit dans ses bras, plaqué contre sa poitrine. "Elle, je vais la torturer à la prochaine occasion! crachait intérieurement Hiruma" Pourtant, il se sentit tout chose une fois que les battements de cœur de la rousse l'atteignirent. C'est non sans gêne qu'il restait tranquillement dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle pénètre dans la maison et qu'elle aille voir sa mère dans la cuisine.

"Maman? Est-ce que je peux garder un chat à la maison? S'il te plait!"

La dite mère se retourna pour longuement observer Hiruma qui allait finir par exploser. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la totalité de son artillerie et de les braquer sur la vieille femme pour tirer de tout son soul. L'impatience, la colère, la frustration et bien d'autre sentiment s'étaient accumulé en lui tout au long de cette journée et ça aurait été avec une grande joie qu'il aurait voulu se réveiller dans sa vie banale, d'aller au lycée, d'endurer ses cours et d'enfin, avoir entrainement avec toute son équipe. C'était son moment préféré disons, car il faisait ce qu'il aimait avec des gens qui partageaient sa passion. Raah, comme ça pouvait lui manquer!

"Si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que je m'en occupe! Et il restera dans ta chambre! Je ne veux pas voir ses poils partout!"

Mamori la remercia avant de prendre une tasse, une bouteille de lait et de filer dans sa chambre avec Hiruma, encore dans ses bras. Une fois à l'étage, elle entra dans sa chambre qui était comme le pensait Hiruma: fidèle à Mamori. Pas un bibelot n'était pas à sa place, toutes ses affaires étant rangé avec précision, le lit fait, les livres classés par auteur, les vêtements pliés soigneusement. Bref, exactement comme on pourrait le penser de la lycéenne modèle! Elle le posa délicatement sur son lit qui sentait le lys puis elle versa un peu de lait dans le bol pour venir le mettre devant le chaton. Quand notre Hiruma vut le liquide blanc, il donna un coup sec dans la tasse ce qui le fit valser par terre. "Nan mais elle blague j'espère cette fuckin'manager! Elle pense quand même pas que je vais bouffer du lait!". Il se leva et marcha jusqu'aux oreillers de la manager qui le regardait ébahit puis commença à le sermonner. Le chaton s'assit en se mettant à son aise, tournant les fesses à la rousse.

"Mais pourquoi tu l'as renverser? Tu n'aimes pas le lait? Mais tous les chats aiment la lait non? En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer!"

Elle alla rapidement à la cuisine pour prendre une éponge et nettoyer son tatami. Pendant qu'elle essuyait le lait, le chat lui n'avait pas bouger, ses méninges eux, étant toujours en action: Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver son corps d'origine? Cette question le torturait au point de lui faire doucement perdre la tête. Mamori, une fois son nettoyage finit, vint s'allonger auprès du petit chat, déposant cette fois devant lui du poisson pané. Hiruma soupira, il ne voulait pas mourir de faim alors il le mangea tout de même puis, il se retourna tombant dans les yeux bleuté de la rousse. Celle-ci grattouilla l'arrière de son oreille, lui souriant gentiment.

"Tu sais que... tu me fais penser à quelqu'un toi?"

Mais déjà le chat secoua sa frimousse pour faire déguerpir la main douce et chaude de Mamori. "Si elle ne venait pas de m'inviter chez elle, je lui aurais arraché la main à cette fuckin'folle des choux à la crème!". Hiruma se rendait compte qu'il était tombé bien bas et ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais pire, il refusait d'admettre qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de chance qu'il doive rester dans se corps d'animal pour le reste de sa vie. Car même s'il avait passé sa journée à se creuser les méninges, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une solution!

La jeune fille avait fini par faire ses devoirs à son bureau tandis que le petit chaton regardait par la fenêtre, comme si la réponse de l'énigme allait surgir de nul part. Il restait aux aguets, observant tout ce qu'il se passait au dehors, rien ne pouvait échapper à son regard. Le soleil se couchait lentement et notre pauvre démon était pris au dépourvu. Il commençait réellement à douter de lui-même, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et si, pour une fois, son intelligence hors norme n'arrivait pas à lui venir en aide? Mais dans quel merdier il avait bien pu se fourrer? Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Mamori s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait. Bizarrement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Se regard torturer par ses pensées, cette position droite légèrement courbé vers l'arrière et même sa réaction plus tôt. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle trouvait au petit chat plein de ressemblance avec une certaine personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle alla furtivement au lit puis s'assit sans éveiller les soupçon de l'animal puis tenta de le caresser mais celui-ci sursauta et se retourna lançant un regard sombre à la jeune fille. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le regard suspicieux d'Hiruma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourit décontenançant le démon.

"Tu sais petit chat? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je connais à mon club. Tu crois que tu es sa forme animal? Parce que tu lui ressembles beaucoup."

Et elle sourit de plus belle, avec une belle fente qui illumina son visage quand elle repensa à la "personne du club". Notre démon se sentit soudainement chauffé au niveau de la poitrine, son cœur se comprimant légèrement. Il la trouvait... belle. Tout le monde le savait qu'elle l'était mais pour la première fois, il le pensa de lui-même. Cela le choqua, pourtant c'était une vérité maintenant certaine lorsqu'il la vue arborer cette expression magnifique. Le temps d'une seconde, il se demanda: "Mais à qui est-ce qu'elle peut penser cette foutue bouffeuse de choux à la crème?" et il le maudissait de son propre sort. Mamori se leva ensuite, s'installant de nouveau à son bureau, quand la chat eut d'un coup comme une révélation. C'était de la folie mais son idée avait beaucoup de chance de réussir. Telle était-elle: "Pourquoi ne pas tout raconter à la fuckin'manager et faire en sorte qu'elle l'aide?" Il avait un fort pressentiment qu'elle pourrait le sortir de cette galère. La question était maintenant, comment faire pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve en... chat? Voilà qu'il avait une réponse de plus à trouver parmi toutes les questions qui lui brouillaient déjà l'esprit.

Fin

_**Wouaaaaaaaaaaaah, HIRUMAAAA, JE T'AIIIIME! Voilà, fallait que sa sorte. Oui donc, il est 7h34 du matin et je suis là, scotché au p.c à écrire des commentaires sans trop savoir quoi dire (j'aime bien en laisser, je sais pas, un petit plaisir :S), et je me dis que demain c'est dimanche et que je vais devoir me lever à 14h et je sais même plus pourquoi! Sachant que lundi j'ai cours et que je commence par le sport et sachant que j'ai cours le samedi! Mais c'est génial ça! ( j'aimerais mourir~) et ah oui, ce jeudi ,qui est ma journée la plus chargée, j'ai deux examens super important! YEAAAH! Ok je déblatère ma vie alors j'arrête là. A toute et merci de me liiire!**  
><em>


	3. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 3

HirumaXMamori chap3

Mamori s'était déjà couché, le chat au pied du lit. Elle semblait s'être endormi pourtant le petit être à côté, lui, n'y parvenait pas. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Il réfléchissait au moyen qu'il utiliserait pour dire à Mamori la galère dans laquelle il s'était mise mais il ne réussissait pas à trouver la bonne manière de s'y prendre. Il avait d'une certaine façon peur de sa réaction. Et si elle ne le croyait pas? Et si elle se refusait de le croire? Et si elle le croyait mais qu'elle pensait qu'Hiruma avait fait tout ça dans le seul but d'en apprendre plus sur elle? Et si elle le croyait mais qu'elle lui faisait une crise d'hystérie pour mille autres bonnes raisons? Il redoutait ce moment d'avance, après tout, Mamori Anezaki était la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à comprendre. Au fil de la nuit, il finit par choisir un moyen doux pour lui annoncer son état et il décréta qu'il devait agir vite, ce qui voulait dire, pas plus tard que le lendemain.

La lycéenne était parti tôt dans la matinée à son lycée. Hiruma avait aussi disparut de la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se rendant au lycée Zokugaku. Rapidement, il arriva devant la porte blindé de l'établissement, totalement tagué et usé. En trois sauts, il l'escalada, redescendit et mena son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la salle de leur club de football américain. Furtivement il se glissa à l'intérieur, vérifiant naturellement qu'il n'y avait personne. Ensuite, il sauta sur la table et déposa sur leurs documents une enveloppe qu'il avait eu le soin d'écrire le soir même. Il se trouvait dedans tous les entrainements spéciaux qu'Hiruma avait concocté pour ses chères joueurs, bien sûr, il terminait avec des menaces tout à fait convaincantes. Il fallait que ses coéquipiers soit près au cas où il ne pourrait pas assister au match.

De son côté, Mamori était en cours de mathématique. Elle n'écoutait même plus son professeur qui se tuait à expliqué un théorème que personne ne comprenait. Non, car la manager de l'équipe de football américain ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé à nourrir le chat?

Lorsque la sonnerie du lycée Deimon sonna pour une énième fois, c'est avec plaisir que onze élèves se dirigèrent avec empressement au même endroit et Mamori en faisait parti. Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent tous au local, certain allant directement se changer, d'autre qui prenait le temps de dire bonjour. En une vingtaine de minutes, le brouhaha qui avait entouré Mamori disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle se mit machinalement à ranger le bazar et à passer un coup de balais quand elle se souvint: "Je n'ai pas vu Hiruma-kun aujourd'hui...". Elle se retourna vers l'endroit où s'asseyait toujours le démon pour trainer sur son ordinateur puis vers la porte, l'observant. Il n'était pas venu de la journée. Elle fut assommé par l'information. Hiruma ne pas venir à l'entrainement? C'était vraiment étrange. Cela devait être pour une raison grave car le démon ne ratait jamais les heures pendant lesquelles toute l'équipe était au complet. Elle s'inquiéta soudain quand elle pensa furtivement au fait qu'il était possible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. La panique la prit au dépourvu, accélérant frénétiquement ses battements de cœur et sa respiration. Elle réussit pourtant à se calmer bien vite: que pouvait-il arriver à un démon? Les heures défilèrent tandis qu'elle ne cessait de se faire du mouron pour le quater-back, après tout, son absence à cette période importante était impensable. Les joueurs ne tardèrent pas à revenir, lessivé. A peine étaient-ils rentré à l'intérieur du local qu'ils s'effondrèrent tous dans un coin. Mamori les regarda, tétanisé.

"Oh mon dieu, vous avez l'air d'être passé sous un bus! Mais que vous est-il arrivé?"

Elle s'approcha de Sena en courant puis s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui appliquer du spray sur les genoux. Les frères hein-hein furent les premier à parler malgré qu'ils soient essoufflé.

"Ce Hiruma... Il va nous tuer... commença Jumonji

-Même s'il n'est pas là... On s'est quand même donné à fond... continua Togano

-S'il avait été là... avec ses armes... je crois qu'on aurait été déjà mort... termina Kuroki"

Mamori n'en revenait pas. Il avait quand même penser à leur entrainement? Mais il n'était pas venu? C'était certain, il lui était arrivé quelque chose!

"Mais qui vous à entrainé alors?"

Puis soudain, Habashira entra en claquant violemment la porte, une massue pleines de piques posé sur son épaule:

"A demain les mioches et je vous préviens... il souriait de toutes ses dents avec un regard démoniaque. Ce sera deux fois pires qu'aujourd'hui."

Puis il rigola avant de partir. Toute l'équipe se mit à pleurer en redoutant l'entrainement du lendemain.

La manager finissait de dire au revoir et se mit à fermer le local quand Suzuna vint vers elle en roller.

"Dit, Mamo-nee, pourquoi You-nii n'était pas là aujourd'hui? demandait-elle, inquiète.

-Oh, je pense qu'il avait encore des personnes à aller menacer tu sais. elle lui souriait bien qu'au fond, elle ne croyait pas un instant à la fiabilité de ses paroles.

-Si tu le dis Mamo-nee. Bon, à demain! elle lui fit signe de la main en s'en allant.

-A demain Suzuna-chan!"

Elle soupira longuement avant de fermer sa porte à clé. Elle se dirigea directement vers la station de métro.

Au même moment, Hiruma qui avait fini toutes ses tâches de la journée se rendait chez la manager. Il marchait de toit en toit quand il s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux et observa les alentours. Le calme qui régnait dans cette ruelle réussit à l'apaiser et il soupira: "Mais quelle merde serieux! J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai vraiment fini en chat...". Il remit ses mains devant lui et vit de nouveau ses coussinets roses légèrement sales. Il pesta encore. C'était le grand soir après tout. Celui où il allait avouer à la fuckin'folle des choux à la crème qu'il était le chat. Il commençait à craindre aussi le fait qu'elle aura maintenant une manière de le faire chanter vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Cela le rendait fou furieux, c'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver: Devoir demander de l'aide à Mamori Anezaki. C'était vraiment une chose énorme qu'il allait faire là, si ça se savait, il ne doutait pas une seconde à quel point cela affecterait sa réputation de démon. Il le craignait mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Bientôt, il se remit en marche quand, à quelques rues de chez la manager, il entendit un cri strident. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il crut reconnaitre la voix. Il avança plus rapidement vers la provenance du hurlement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit, du toit d'une maison, la rousse se faire agresser par un homme à capuche. Mamori essayait de se débattre en foutant plusieurs fois de suite son sac dans le visage de l'inconnu mais il revint à la charge, lui mettant une bonne droite qui rata de justesse. La peur de la jeune fille fut doublé quand elle sentit l'appel d'air qui avait frôlé sa joue, si elle l'avait reçu, elle aurait certainement voltigé. De nouveau elle hurla, tombant au sol et se protégeant de ses bras. L'homme à la capuche eut un large sourire, sortant un grand couteau de sa poche intérieur, le tournant en direction de Mamori. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et des tremblements apparurent quand la lame toucha sa peau au niveau de son torse. Dans un geste vif, il trancha sa chemise abandonnant sa peau blanche et sa poitrine au vent vif d'un début d'automne. Hiruma assista à la scène, décontenancé. Avec son corps de chat, pouvait-il lui venir en aide? Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse et n'attendit pas d'en avoir pour faire un grand saut, atterrissant sur l'inconnu. Avec des gestes vifs et rapides, il lui griffa le visage manquant d'arracher son oreille, lui mordit la main puis finit sous une avalanche de coup, n'oubliant pas en retombant sur ses pattes de lui donner un coup de tête dans ses bijoux de famille. L'homme sans visage ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et riposta aveuglement à coup de couteau. Il réussit tout de même à toucher l'animal à son épaule gauche, le faisant tomber au sol. La panique prit l'inconnu car il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il avait à faire. Il faisait nuit noir et les griffures qu'il avait reçu plus tôt se situaient au niveau de ses yeux et l'aveuglaient. Bientôt, on ne le voyait plus dans la ruelle.

Mamori, encore sous le choque, eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle tenta tout d'abord de régulariser sa respiration puis de voir si elle contrôlait encore tout ses membres. Apparemment, ça allait. Quand elle se souvint d'un coup! Elle se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigeait en titubant près du corps de la pauvre bête. Elle s'accroupit auprès de lui, tenant sa tête des deux mains, et regarda immédiatement sa blessure. Le chat démon avait perdu connaissance. Vite, elle le prit dans ses bras, ramassa son sac puis courra en direction de chez elle. Heureusement, sa mère n'était pas là alors c'est aisément qu'elle balança son cartable dans le couloir, marcha rapidement vers la salle de bain et posa notre démon sur la machine à laver. Elle s'équipa par la suite de bandage, coton, alcool à quatre-vingt dix degrés, avant de se mettre à désinfecter la plaie. Certes, c'était un chat mais il ne devait pas être très différent d'un être humain non? En à peine quelques minutes, elle avait terminé de bander le corps frêle du petit animal. En le touchant ci et là, elle avait pu sentir de forts muscles cachés sous la fourrure. Cela lui rappelait une certaine personne qu'elle avait hasardeusement vu se rhabiller et elle avait été choqué de voir sa musculature furtive mais si parfaite et toutes ses balafres qui recouvrait son corps. Elle continuait de se demander comment et pourquoi elle trouvait tant de ressemblance à se chat avec un certain individu. Elle avait fini par ramener notre démon endormi sur son lit et était retourné à la salle de bain pour se changer car son haut était bon à être jeté.

Dans la chambre, Hiruma s'était réveillé par la douleur qui lui lançait à l'épaule et par une envie de boire. Comme à chaque fois, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se réhydrater avec l'eau du robinet puisque la cuisine était trop occupé par la famille Anezaki. Il remarqua son bandage à l'épaule en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain mais ce qu'il vit en tournant sa tête vers l'avant ne fut pas sans surprise: une Mamori en sous-vêtement rose qui remettait sa robe de chambre. Il en rougit carrément. "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle va pas me faire endurer cette fuckin'manager?" pensa immédiatement notre démon qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs par sa faute. La rousse se retourna à cause du léger courant d'air et finit rapidement de s'habiller pour prendre le chat dans ses bras.

"Tu devrais te reposer petit chat, ta blessure risque de te faire mal."

Elle le ramena sur le lit, l'installant confortablement dans un coussin, une taie d'oreiller sur son corps pour le couvrir. Elle mit son visage devant celui du démon qui ouvrit de grand yeux émeraude face au sourire angélique qu'elle arbora.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé petit chat."

Et elle lui caressa chaleureusement le dessus de sa tête. Hiruma fut un court instant envouté par le visage de la jeune fille. Si beau, si frêle, si rayonnant. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était elle qui faisait battre son cœur à une allure folle en ce moment même. Ses oreilles se replièrent malgré lui vers l'arrière le rendant infiniment plus craquant sous sa forme actuelle.

"Tu es vraiment trop adorable toi!"

Elle souriait une seconde fois avant de se lever et de se diriger au rez-de-chaussé. Hiruma, après avoir reprit ses esprits, jaugea qu'il était temps de lui avouer la vérité. Il avait assez enduré de sa fuckin'manager et il ne voulait pas que ce qu'elle venait de faire recommence. Il avait ses caresses en horreur! Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle le touchait échappait à sa vision des choses et il détestait ça. De perdre le contrôle. Il se releva et alla chercher l'enveloppe qu'il avait fait la veille, en même temps que celle de Habashira, sous la table de chevet. Il la coinça dans sa gueule puis monta sur son bureau où il la déposa bien à sa vue. Il se réinstalla sur son coussin puis attendu avec patience l'arrivé de la rousse.

Après trois longues heures, quand ses parents arrivèrent, qu'ils mangèrent et qu'ils firent tout ce que une famille banale faisait chaque soir, elle remonta à l'étage se brosser les dents. Hiruma avait à plusieurs reprise envie de récupérer la lettre pour enfin de compte changer de plan et lui annoncer de manière différente. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Mamori fit son entrée dans la chambre pour déposer son portable sur sa table de chevet et enfin, elle s'assit à son bureau. La couleur rouge et noir de l'enveloppe fidèle aux couleurs des Devil Bats en disait long sur la provenance de la lettre et était remarquable. Sans tarder, elle déchira un des côtés de papier et s'empara de la feuille plié en deux sous les yeux soucieux du démon. Puis, elle débuta sa lecture.

Des minutes sans fin semblaient s'écouler rendant le chat démon impatient. Il connaissait la vitesse de lecture de la jeune fille alors il se remémorait son texte, mot par mot, suivant à la trace ce qu'elle lisait intérieurement. Alors qu'elle finissait la lettre, son regard fut comme voilé de stupéfaction pendant un long moment. Elle n'en revenait pas, pire, elle refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était absurde, gênant, embarrassant, incompréhensible, incroyable, impossible et autres. Puis, à la fin de son instant de folie, elle braqua ses yeux sur le chat à la fourrure blanche et aux yeux émeraudes.

"Hiruma...kun?"

Fin


	4. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 4

_**Voilàà ma suite!**  
><em>

HirumaXMamori chap4

"Hiruma...kun?"

Le dit Hiruma plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que cette lettre soit une blague ou autre plaisanterie de mauvais goût du démon lorsque... le chat acquiesça significativement. Elle crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Mamori reposa la lettre sur son bureau et s'affala de manière plus décontracté dans son fauteuil en posant son bras sur son front.

"Oh mon dieu, dites moi que je rêve!"

Le démon sauta du lit pour venir se poser sur le bureau, près d'elle. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de regarder à nouveau le minou.

"Hiruma-kun,... c'est vraiment toi?"

Et encore, il acquiesça.

"Mais comment est-ce possible? Ne me dit pas que tu crois vraiment qu'un livre qu'une petite fille ta donné pour te remercier d'avoir retrouvé sa mère aurait un quel conque lien avec ça!"

Le chat attrapa un crayon dans sa gueule et écrivit sur l'enveloppe de manière lisible.

"Si, j'en suis sûr."

Mamori fut médusé par ce qu'elle voyait: un chat, qui plus est le terrible fils du diable Hiruma Youichi, réussit à écrire! Elle faillit s'évanouir face au coup violent que cette nouvelle lui avait donné. Il lui fallut encore un peu de temps pour réaliser à quel point c'était... réelle! Tout ça était trop incroyable pour elle.

"Bien, Hiruma-kun, tu dis que c'est à cause de se livre que tu es... dans cet état pas vrai? Alors... où est ce livre?"

Hiruma écrivit cette fois.

"Il est au local."

Elle regarda le chat qui avait le regard moqueur du démon. "Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas compris immédiatement? se demandait la rousse. Ça crève pourtant les yeux!". Sans plus tarder, elle enfila un pantalon, un pull et enfin un manteau pour se rendre au lycée Deimon. Elle cacha le petit animal sous ses vêtements pour l'empêcher de se prendre l'air glacial du soir. En un temps record, elle se trouvait devant les grilles de l'établissement fermé à clé.

"Maintenant Hiruma-kun, que fait-on?"

Le chat s'échappa de l'emprise de la manager pour escalader la grille et disparaitre dans le noir. La jeune fille attendit patiemment l'animal, prise de tremblement faute du froid qui devenait lentement intense. Plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et Hiruma fit signe à la rousse d'entré. Surprise, elle le suivit jusqu'au local. En silence, elle ouvrit la porte et le chat fut le premier à pénétrer la pièce.

"Où vas-tu Hiruma-kun?"

Mais déjà elle ne le voyait plus. A tâtons, elle tenta de repérer la table du club mais elle se prit la jambe dans quelque chose et s'écroula à terre. Elle entendit un feulement mais c'est comme si elle parvenait à comprendre: "Fuckin'manager maladroite!". Elle se surprit elle-même. Lentement, elle se releva, sentant un liquide tiède couler de son genou. Elle pesta intérieurement tandis qu'une patte se posa sur sa main.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Elle posa sa main sur le dos du petit être et le suivait à quatre pattes. "Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne me fait pas faire se fichu démon! se dit-elle". Elle traversait la pièce passant sous la table, près des chaises jusque dans un coin plongé dans le noir le plus total, pour enfin s'arrêter. Hiruma pinça son doigt de sa gueule sans la mordre pour autant. Il sentit un goût sucré de crème bien qu'il n'ait pas les papilles aiguisé mais leur faisait confiance sans le moindre doute. Alors elle avait mangé des choux à la crème aujourd'hui heiin? Il ricana de son fidèle "KéKéKéKéKéKé", malheureusement, elle ne l'entendit pas et ne savait même pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Bientôt, la main de la rousse touchait le bouquin et elle l'agrippait bien vite prenant le chat au passage. Sans plus tarder, il quittèrent les lieux de peur que le gardien ne finisse par les voir.

Ils s'installèrent dans un vieux logis à proximité de chez la rousse, allumant son portable pour voir les écritures du livre. Elle avait aussi ramené un petit cahier et un stylo au cas où le démon voulait dire quoi que se soit. Elle lut tout d'abord le titre:

"Mille et une incantations pour vous changer... Quel titre étrange et pas du tout attirant. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne l'aurais pas acheté."

Puis, comme si Hiruma avait parlé, elle entendit: "Qu'est ce que je m'en fou fuckin'manager! Passe plutôt à la page qui ma transformé en chat!". Elle s'exécuta sans attendre, tournant une à une les fines feuilles du livre quand elle vit le dessin à l'encre de Chine. Rapidement, le chat se mit sur le paragraphe de quatre ligne avant d'écrire sur le cahier de la rousse.

"Ne lit surtout pas à voix haute, stupide bouffeuse de choux à la crème!

-Hiruma-kun! Ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter!"

Puis elle parcourut la page de fond en comble ne trouvant pas le moindre indice sur un quel conque moyen de récupérer son corps d'origine. Elle finit par lire le livre entier sous les yeux impatients du chat qui attendait un changement brusque dans l'expression de la manager qui signifierait tout simplement qu'elle avait une piste. Mais son visage resta avec le même serieux, du début... jusqu'à la fin. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez quand elle lu le dernier mot de la dernière page. Elle releva sa tête, épuisé et regarda enfin le petit chat qui n'avait pas bougé et qui la scrutait.

"Je n'ai rien trouvé dans se livre mais il semblerait qu'il existe un autre ouvrage pour contrer tous les sorts de celui-ci."

Hiruma écrivit encore.

"Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ce fuckin'bouquin?

-Hiruma-kun est-ce que tu peux arrêter de dire fuck... ce mot à chaque fois?"

Le démon feula violemment ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Elle finit par soupirer et dire.

"Je suis presque sûre qu'on pourrait le trouver à la bibliothèque de la ville. J'y ai déjà vu des livres semblables."

Le chat gratta de nouveau le petit cahier de son stylo avant de sortir dehors.

"On a plus qu'à y aller fuckin'manager!"

Il avait prit la peine de souligner le fameux mot. Elle ragea intérieurement avant de le rejoindre. Elle se dirigea vers la station de métro, l'animal marchant devant elle. En dix minutes, ils y arrivèrent mais quand Hiruma voulut passer, la sécurité, soit un grand homme en tenue bleue, l'arrêta.

"Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais je ne peux pas le laisser passer.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, dit la manager un peu embarrassé par rapport au démon qui s'énervait à vu d'œil."

Elle le prit dans ses bras, gêné, puis s'en alla après avoir saluer l'homme. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière un large poteau, mettant le chat face à elle.

"Hiruma-kun, comment allons-nous faire maintenant?"

Sans perdre de temps, le démon se glissa à l'intérieur du manteau de la rousse, lui demandant par des signes approximatifs de remonter son fermoir jusqu'à son col. Elle obéit sans rechigner puis, par des pas rapides, elle se dirigea vers les embarcations. Tête basse, elle attendait l'arrivé du RER en panique. Si on la surprenait avec un chat(qui n'est pas réellement un chat adorable mais plutôt un démon fourbe) caché dans sa veste et en plus après avoir été repris par un agent, elle risquerait d'être emmené au poste. Et si en plus, on demandait à ses parents de venir la chercher... Ce serait la catastrophe. Un sanglot de peur fit crisper sa gorge au point de lui faire mal. Elle ne remarqua pas au même instant le métro qui venait d'arriver et toutes les personnes qui allait à l'intérieur, la bousculant. Sans la morsure brutale de Hiruma, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute raté. Elle se réveilla et courra sans plus attendre, entrant dans l'embarcation pile à la fermeture des portes. Mamori s'assit à une place libre, collant son front à la vitre froide pour tenter de se réanimer, elle n'était pas habitué à tant d'agitation et elle était épuisé. Machinalement, ses doigts trouvèrent la fourrure du chat blanc aux yeux émeraudes et la caressa tout doucement, à l'intérieur du manteau. Cela l'apaisa et bientôt, elle eut un court sommeille gâché par la voix mécanique du haut parleur la prévenant qu'elle était à bon port.

Elle pénétra empressement dans la bibliothèque mais quand elle franchit les portes, elle fit mine de rien, le chat toujours collé à elle. Pendant un instant, alors qu'elle sortait seulement de la station de métro, elle avait cru voir le démon s'endormir dans ses bras. Ça l'avait bouleversé, au point qu'elle en était toute chamboulée. Elle traversait les rayons pleins de livres divers, parlant de sujet tous aussi différent les uns que les autres. Tout en passant, elle laissait ses yeux glisser sur les titres des bouquins à la recherche d'un en particulier. De son côté, Hiruma qui venait seulement de se réveiller (et oui, il s'était endormi :))sauta soudainement de la veste. Mamori surprise et paniqué lui ordonna de revenir:

"Hiruma-kun, si on te voit...!"

Mais déjà il avait disparu derrière des rangés et des rangés de livres de tailles et de couleurs diverses. Après avoir maudit se chat maudit, elle se remit à analyser chaque bouquin.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'elle arpentait les rayons, sa tête lui tournant à force de rester ici. Elle finit par aller s'asseoir, les mains vides, quand la frimousse blanche fit encore son apparition, faisant des signes explicite pour qu'elle le suive. Elle se releva avec le peu de force qu'elle avait encore en elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hiruma-kun? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi."

Et de nouveau, elle l'entendit presque dire: "On ne se cassera pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé se fuckin'bouquin, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux à la crème!". Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle vit le rayon dans lequel ils étaient. Rien qu'en balayant du regard les titres des livres, elle comprit que ce qu'ils cherchaient était forcément là! Sans plus attendre, elle reprit son activité qu'elle faisait maintenant depuis deux heures. Hiruma s'occupait de l'étagère parallèle à la sienne, lui aussi passant rapidement en revu les noms des bouquins, impatient de trouver le bon. Mamori avait ses paupières lourdes qui se fermaient à mesure qu'elle passait son regard, sur chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque lettre. Bientôt, elle se sentait passer dans le monde des songes lorsqu'Hiruma vint perturber ses rêves par une apparition furtive. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui lui traversait le corps par la rétine, l'instant d'après, elle fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus éveillé. Quelques heures se rajoutèrent à leurs manques de sommeille, lorsque enfin, Mamori tomba sur le bon livre et sans même contenir sa voix, elle appela:

"Hiruma-kun, je l'ai!"

Il se retourna précipitamment vers elle l'air de dire "Contrôle toi, fuckin'manager! On va finir par se faire virer de là et si ça arrive..." Son regard sombre termina sa phrase. Ils allèrent tout deux en direction d'une table vide pour s'y asseoir, impatients d'être récompensé de leur dur labeur. Sans plus tarder, Mamori ouvra l'œuvre en son milieu, cherchant la page qui les intéressait.

Fin

**_Mais pourquoi je dors pas quand je sais que je vais être creuvé le lendemain? Alors? que pensez-vous de mon histoire? Sincèrement, je voulais que se soit une petite fiic sur un ou deux chapitres, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver à six. J'espère que les péripéties ne sont pas trop bizarres, j'avoue que j'ai été à court d'idée à un moment. Breef, je m'excuse d'avance si vous êtes déçu et vous fait un large sourire chaleureux si ça vous a plu! (Moi perso, j'aime même si je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a bien un ou deux trucs qui m'ont dérangé mais que je n'ai pas pu changé)._**

_**Allez, à la proochaiine :)) et merci encore de me lire!**  
><em>


	5. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 5

_**Bonne lecture!**  
><em>

HirumaXMamori

Sans plus tarder, Mamori ouvra l'œuvre en son milieu, cherchant la page qui les intéressait.

En quelques minutes, elle ne réussit pas à le trouver ce qui mettait d'humeur massacrante notre démon. Quand elle reprit tout depuis le début, c'est avec stupeur qu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Soudain, tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, l'animal ayant eut l'instinct de se cacher sous la table, sur les genoux de la manager. A une vitesse folle, elle prit son portable, appuya sur le bouton vert sans même voir de qui était l'appel et dit:

"Allo? Mamori Anezaki à l'appareil. jamais elle n'avait chuchoté aussi bas.

-Mamori-nee-chan? C'est Sena et euh... En fait, on a un petit problème... Habashira a pété un plomb et Jumonji, Kazuki et Togano aussi. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes avant que... MONTA, dépêche toi! Il va le tuer! Mamori-nee-chan, je t'en pris, fait vite!... Tut...Tut..."

Elle se leva brusquement, oubliant complètement Hiruma jusqu'à ce qu'il lui griffe le mollet.

"Aille! Hiruma-kun, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller!"

Le chat démon demanda explicitement le cahier et le stylo puis, à toute vitesse, il écrivit:

"Empreinte au moins se fuckin'bouquin, stupide manager!"

Mamori faillit s'énerver mais elle manquait de temps alors elle empoigna le chat qu'elle glissait dans sa veste et ensuite le livre qu'elle plaçait sous on bras. A grand pas, elle alla à l'accueille, demandant la durée d'empreint du livre et le faisant tamponner par la même occasion.

"Vous devrez nous le ramener sous un délais de quinze jours mademoiselle.

-D'accord et merci."

Elle salua l'hôtesse en sortant. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle refit le trajet inverse de celui qu'elle venait de faire pour venir ici. A son plus grand soulagement, le retour fut plus calme que l'allée.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle était rentré chez elle, avait réussit à trouver une excuse un tant sois peu convenable pour ses parents pour l'absence du matin puis avait trouvé un moyen de fourrer et Hiruma et le livre dans son sac sans que ça ne soit voyant. Elle se mit empressement en route vers son établissement dont les grilles étaient grandes ouvertes, pas comme la veille. Elle traversa les portes, longea les bâtiments de cours avant d'arriver enfin devant le local du club. Hiruma qui étouffait littéralement n'attendit pas qu'elle ait fermé la porte derrière elle pour sortir d'un bond brusque.

"Hiruma-kun, qu'aurais-tu fait s'il y avait quelqu'un?"

Comme, s'il avait parlé, elle entendait: "Il n'y a personne non fuckin'manager, alors arrête de me faire ch*ier!". Encore une fois, elle démoralisa. Prestement, elle sortit hors du local, mettant à la disposition du démon le livre. Hiruma qui ne voulait pas se risquer à lire ici, tira le sac de la rousse par la bandoulière en dehors de la salle du club, le trainant sur environs cinquante mètres, presque en dehors du lycée. En réalité, d'où il se trouvait, on pouvait clairement voir la ruelle à travers les barreaux qui entoure l'établissement. Trouvant qu'il avait suffisamment perdu de temps, il se remit à sa lecture. Les minutes comme les pages ou les mots défilaient lentement. Notre démon pressé de retrouver son corps, ne sentait qu'à peine la fatigue ou la douleur d'épuisement que sa physionomie lui faisait sentir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être un chat. De sa fourrure, de ses pattes, de cette queue, de ses moustaches, de cette faiblesse, de cette petite taille, de ne plus pouvoir entrainer son équipe, de sens cesse devoir demander de l'aide à cette fichue bouffeuse de choux à la crème... Mais d'un certain côté, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, les caresses, les sourires, les petites attentions et les mots pleines de gentillesse de celle-ci allait indéniablement lui manquer. "Mais merde, pourquoi je dérive sur ça moi!" pensa le démon bien rapidement malgré ses pensées qui restaient figé sur la rousse. Il secoua violemment sa frimousse tentant de faire disparaitre cette manager de là.

"Baah alors Onii-chan, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Cette voix familière lui avait parlé à travers les barreaux. Il ne parvenait pas à la reconnaitre mais quand il releva son museau, c'est comme une évidence qu'il vu la petite fille aux cheveux noir ondulé face à lui.

"C'est toi, fuckin'gamine? C'est toi encore qui ma mis dans cette merde!"

Il bondit sur ses pattes, prêt à l'égorger vive quand elle répondit.

"Oui, c'est moi Onii-chan. Je t'avais dit que c'était un cadeau pour dire merci. Pourtant, de toutes les incantations, tu as choisi celle-ci. Tu es bizarre Onii-chan."

Le Chat n'en revenait pas, elle avait vraiment pu l'entendre?

"Comment t'as fait ça?"

Sa voix était froide et tranchante, la fillette en frissonna. Son expression en devenait livide et étrangement, mauvaise aussi.

"Onii-chan, ne sois pas méchante avec moi où je m'en vais! De toute manière, ce n'est pas dans ce livre que tu trouveras comment retourner dans ton corps! elle lui tira la langue.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça fuckin'gamine?

-Parce que c'est moi qui ait fait tous ses sortilèges! répondit-elle toute fière."

Hiruma se disait que jamais il n'avait vécu de jour comme l'était ses deux derniers. Il s'était changé en chat, avant d'être dans l'obligation de demander de l'aide à Mamori Anezaki, la sauvant hasardeusement d'une fin tragique et il parlait maintenant avec une gosse qui disait faire de la "sorcellerie" ou je-ne-sais-quoi. On aurait dit que Satan avait abandonné son fils aux mains de la bizarrerie. Il tentait de garder son calme, voulant succomber à l'envie immédiate de balancer cette fillette à boucle au fond des abysses de l'enfer!

"Alors, comment je récupère mon corps fuckin'gamine?"

Elle fit mine de bouder et mima de s'en aller. Les nerfs du démon déchu lâchèrent, il allait vraiment la tuer! Il empoigna férocement le livre qui se trouvait malheureusement à côté de lui puis le balança contre les barreaux, s'abattant sur ceux-ci dans un bruit lourd. La petite se retourna vivement.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver Onii-chan, je rigolais! fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Mais avant, j'ai faim."

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fillette était, par on-ne-sait-quel-moyen, entré dans le lycée Deimon et maintenant assise à leur table. Hiruma prit le temps d'appeler la manager, lui expliquant brièvement la situation. Mamori entra dans le local alors que la petite aux cheveux noir ondulés tourna directement sa tête vers elle.

"Bonjour, dit la rousse en refermant derrière elle tandis que le chat s'installait à son ancienne place.

-Bonjour Onee-chan!"

Mamori fut surprise par tant de gaieté surtout quand le démon lui même avait dit que la dite fille était apparemment sournoise avec des idées saugrenues (bah oui, qui pourrait créer un sortilège qui transforme en chat!). Elle, elle la trouvait adorable.

"Alors, tu voudrais une part de gâteau? demanda de sa voix mielleuse la rousse.

-Ouiiiii!"

Mamori prit un couteau et découpa un morceau de la pâtisserie qu'elle mit dans une assiette dorée avant de la tendre à la petite, accompagné d'une fourchette. Hiruma qui pestait à n'en plus finir intérieurement, finit par briser leur petit monde de rêve avec des châteaux et des princesses.

"Écoute fuckin'gamine, tu vas me dire immédiatement comment je peux retrouver mon corps ou sinon je... mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car la folle de choux à la crème le coupa sèchement.

-Hiruma, je t'interdis de parler sur se ton à une enfant! Elle est petite alors... mais elle même fut coupé par la fillette.

-Onii-chan... elle se leva et se plaça bien de façon à le regarder dans les yeux, comment peux-tu me parler si méchamment? C'est moi qui sait comment faire pour que tout soit comme avant? Imagine que tu me traumatises et que... j'oublie le moyen de te rendre ta forme humaine heiin? elle eut un léger sourire cynique."

Jamais Hiruma n'avait autant désirer gâcher la vie entière d'une personne à ce point. Mais il se taisait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son corps. Mamori était pour sa part, stupéfié, et par le fait qu'elle arrivait pour une raison ou une autre à entendre la voix d'Hiruma et par la réaction de l'adorable petit bout de chou! Enfin, maintenant, ce serait plutôt, la démoniaque gosse mais bon.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, fuckin'gamine?"

Son surnom ne lui plut pas mais la fillette savait d'avance qu'elle ne pouvait pas obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait du fils de Satan alors elle s'en contentait.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide pour... avoir des renseignements, Onii-chan.

-Sur qui?"

La fillette eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle s'était préparé à ce moment mais malgré tous ses calculs, elle aurait pu faire une erreur et se mettre à dos le seul diable sur terre, soit Hiruma Youichi. Elle inspira un bon coup en se rassurant qu'elle avait vérifié puis re-vérifié chacune des phases de son plan. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune faille.

-Sur... moi."

Mamori et le démon n'en revinrent pas. Hiruma ne laissa rien paraitre mais il fut tout aussi choqué que la rousse. Qu'est ce qu'une gamine de sept ans voudrait bien vouloir savoir sur elle-même? C'est plutôt dans les ages supérieurs à quarante ans qu'on chercherait à fouiller son passé... Pas à sept!

"Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir?

-Je... j'aimerais savoir... qui sont mes parents..."

Elle baissa la tête, observant ses pieds. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un furtif regard avant que Hiruma ne dise.

"Pour cette information, j'aurais besoin de mon corps, fuckin'gamine. la dite gamine releva la tête brusquement, les poings serré avec une colère incompréhensible visible

-Non, tu mens! Je sais que même comme ça, tu peux le savoir! Je ne te dirais rien avant d'avoir ce renseignement!"

Elle fut clair sur se point et les deux autres savaient qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'à des heures pas possible, notre démon veilla avec deux longues journées sans sommeille qui le précédaient. Il fit le tour de la ville, allant voir des connaissances, des esclaves, des inconnus pour lui qui le connaissait, leurs laissant à tous une même enveloppe avec une même instruction. La date limite? Le soir même. Le démon finissait de glisser furtivement les bouts de papier près des personnes concerné alors qu'elles étaient, en plein entrainement, au milieux d'un gouter d'anniversaire, pendant une séance de cinéma. Les situations furent multiples. Alors que la grande aiguille n'en finissait plus de tourner, le chat revenait enfin au local. Il se posa dans son coin habituel, le téléphone à porté de main.

La fillette eut le temps de s'endormir sur la table du local avant que les premiers messages n'arrivent, les uns après les autres. Le chat sortit machinalement son carnet de menace d'on ne sait où pour y écrire les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de récolter.

"Hiruma-kun, tu n'en finis donc jamais avec ton carnet?

-Je pourrais bien avoir besoin de ses renseignements un jour, stupide bouffeuse de choux à la crème!

-Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant! s'exclama t-elle"

Le démon ne prit pas le temps de répondre, bien trop surpris pas les résultats identiques de tout ses indics. Il lut en entier tous les messages les uns après les autres, de peur de rater une chose importante, capitale! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il gobait les mots un à un.

"Que se passe t-il Hiruma-kun? s'inquiéta t-elle.

-Cette fuckin'gamine est la fille en personne de l'ancien sénateur...

-Quoi?"

Il demanda à la manager d'imprimer les documents officiels et de les envoyer directement au Sénat. Le tout fait, il réveillèrent la petite aux cheveux noir ondulés. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle s'empressa de demander ce qu'il en était de la recherche de ses parents et sans plus tarder, Mamori lui raconta leur découverte. Elle prit son temps pour lui expliquer lentement et calmement, pour qu'elle ne soit pas bouleversé par la tournure des événements. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle finit en larmes. De joie ou autre, on ne saurait le dire. Quand la vague, violente et dévastatrice était passé, la fillette parvint à se contenir.

Le silence revenu, Hiruma n'attendit une autre catastrophe avant de parler:

"Alors, comment je fais pour récupérer mon corps fuckin'gamine?

-Onii-chan, c'est vraiment dure à dire tu sais... parce que tu vas t'énerver."

Notre démon commençait à perdre le peu de patience qu'il n'avait déjà pas. Si la petite ne lui disait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis déjà deux jours durant lesquels il n'avait pas dormi alors, on pourrait bientôt compter le mot "meurtrier" parmi ceux déjà utiliser pour le désigner comme "démoniaque", "calculateur" et "inhumain". Car la tension n'était plus soutenable.

"Qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire? demanda le meurtrier à venir."

Car il savait que si elle avait tant peur de lui avouer la solution pour retrouver son corps, c'est qu'il allait faire quelque chose de pas net. La fillette fut tout d'abord embarrassé puis d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle réussit à trouver contenance.

"Et bien... Onii-chan, pour retrouver ton corps tu vas devoir faire un bisou à la fille que tu aimes..."

A ses mots, le démon frôla réellement la crise cardiaque. Il ne parvenait même pas à reprendre ses esprits, tellement le choque fut violent. Pendant de longues secondes, il fut dans un état de léthargie totale, son corps ne répondant plus à son appel. Sa physionomie était comme mise sur pose, semblable à son cœur qui ne donnait plus signe de vie. Lentement, il parvint à remonter à la surface d'un océan de stupeur. Sa poitrine vibra de nouveau sous les battements forts et réguliers. Doucement, il se remit à réfléchir bien que ses pensées divaguaient de temps à autre. De son côté, Mamori fut tout aussi surprise, après tout, qui aurait cru que le fils de Satan aurait pu être... amoureux?

"Et si personne ne me vient en tête? demanda le démon.

-Tu as forcement quelqu'un parce que ou sinon, tu aurais eu une tache foncé sur l'œil gauche et que bah... alors, tu n'aurais jamais pu redevenir humain! Mais fait attention Onii-chan, si tu arrêtes d'être amoureux, ... La tâche va venir."

Il ne parvenait même plus à paniquer après l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il venait de subir. Il se releva pour aller s'installer sur la table, tentant d'avoir des pensées concrètes pour identifier la personne qu'il aimait. Mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée!

"Hiruma-kun? fit Mamori en voyant l'air perplexe et songeur qu'arborait le quater-back."

Il leva son museau vers elle et alors qu'il la regardait, une sorte de lumière inexistante l'illumina. Il venait de trouver... et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. "Et merde! en conclut le démon".

Pourquoi sur toutes les filles qui pouvaient y avoir sur cette terre, ça devait tomber sur Mamori Anezaki, faisant parti du conseil de discipline, ayant un caractère plus qu'insupportable et qui raffole des choux à la crème! C'était vraiment les pires deux jours de sa vie et il lui semblait que ça n'allait aller qu'en empirant!

Fin

_**Bon, voici mon dernier commentaire (oui parce que j'ai fait 6, 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5)! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiic! C'est fou combien j'ai pu rigoler sur certain passage et me dire que vous y rirez peut-être ma fait troop sourire! Je suis contente de pouvoir vous présenter cette histoire qui trottait dans ma tête depuis déjà quelques jours. J'ai peur comme à chaque fois que je poste une de mes fiics qu'elles ne plaisent pas mais je me rassure en me disant que si (ou peut-être pas). Bon, on dirait presque une lettre d'adieu alors j'arrête ma dépression de quitter mon ordi. (oui, je restais éveiller me rassurant que c'est pour écrire mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien... T.T) Allez, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ma version de la fin de l'histoire! Et bonne nuit :P et merci de me lire et aussi un grand merci aux review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre que se soit sur cette histoire où une autre! Allez SHAOOO'W!**  
><em>


	6. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 6

_**Voili voilouuuu! Mon dernier chapitre (ou avant dernier on verra!) Allez, je vous laisse connaitre la fin de cette histoire complètement folle! Bonne lecture!**  
><em>

HirumaXMamori chap6

C'était vraiment les pires deux jours de sa vie et il lui semblait que ça n'allait aller qu'en empirant!

Il soupira lourdement, même Mamori en fut étonner. Il pensa soudainement "Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour un fuckin'chewing-gum sans sucre!"

"T'as d'autres fuckin'infos? demanda t-il de sa voix la plus cassante

-Onii-chan, je voulais... je devais te dire aussi que... tu n'as que trois jour à partir du moment où tu es chat pour faire un bisou à ton amoureuse... parce que après... la tâche apparait... elle avait progressivement diminué le son de sa voix, devenant sur la fin inaudible"

Et bien, voilà qui était parfait! Il devait maintenant embrasser la fuckin'manager avant la fin de la journée, sachant qu'il était dix-sept heures moins quart. Ça risquait de devenir vraiment trop dangereux pour sa réputation songeait-il mais, de toute manière, au point où il en était, qu'il avance ou qu'il recule, il était déjà au bord du gouffre. Pourtant de toutes ses pensées, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était inexorablement: "Comment est-ce que la fuckin'bouffeuse de choux à la crème allait réagir quand j'allais devoir l'embrass...?" Mais cette idée se dissipa rapidement quand les pas lourds des joueurs de footballs américain arrivaient (n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans un local de sport!). A une vitesse fulgurante, Mamori cacha le livre salement amoché à cause d'un certain démon qui a eu la délicatesse de le balancer contre des barreaux en métal, la fillette se planqua dans le placard à balais et Hiruma sauta dans le sac de la rousse. Comme la veille, les sportifs s'effondrèrent à même la sol, cette fois, de curieuses couleurs avaient singularisé leur teint. Il semblait qu'ils se transformaient en poussière ou en statut d'argile, ça dépendait des préférences. Les frères heiin-heiin étaient encore les seul à pouvoir sortir un son de leur corde vocale:

"On...va... dit Jumonji

-...vraiment...finir... continua Kuroki

-...par...mourir... termina Togano."

Et à nouveau, Mamori courra à droite et à gauche pour appliquer du spray aux genoux de Sena, de faire passer des serviettes humides et des bouteilles d'eau. Le soleil choisit ce moment pour se coucher tandis que la salle du club de football américain était égayé par des jeunes adolescents qui ne semblait plus aussi fatigué qu'il y a de ça une dizaine de minutes.

Avant que les derniers étudiants ne s'en aillent, Suzuna avait tenté de parler à Mamori au sujet de You-nii mais elle abandonna bien vite l'idée, sachant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'une vérité voilé par le mensonge. La manager l'avait senti et s'excusait intérieurement. Quand le local fut vide, Mamori délivra la petite fille aux cheveux noir ondulés puis le chat blanc aux yeux émeraudes sorti aussi de son coin.

"Bon, Onii-chan, Onee-chan, ma tutrice est venue me chercher alors je vais devoir y aller."

Les deux plus âgés la scrutait chacun leur tour, comprenant doucement qu'elle parlait de la femme que Hiruma avait confondu avec sa mère. Le petite leur fit un large signe de la main avant de s'en aller.

"Tu crois qu'elle réussira à rentrer? demanda Mamori dont son instinct maternelle avait refait surface."

Le démon lui avait répondu mais à nouveau, elle ne l'entendait pas à proprement dit. Elle le regarda, surprise de se brusque changement.

"Hi... Hiruma-kun, je n'arrive plus à t'entendre."

Le feulement du chat prouva qu'il venait de jurer quelque chose de pas très jolie à écouter. Mamori, poussé bien plus par la curiosité que l'inquiétude du GAME OVER, demanda au démon:

"Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé qui tu devais... embrasser Hiruma-kun?"

Elle l'observa s'asseoir près de la table pour finir par acquiescer positivement. Mamori qui ne s'y attendait pas vu son cœur se comprimer par une main qui tentait de le lui arracher. Elle fut surprise: alors même le fils du Diable en personne pouvait... aimer? Cette découverte la rendit infiniment heureuse pour une raison qu'elle luttait à deviner. Pourtant, ce douloureux picotement ne diminuait pas.

"Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir? Le décompte est bientôt terminer... si tu ne la cherche pas..."

Mais le chat secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, cette fois signe négatif.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la cherches pas? désespéra Mamori. Tu ne vas pas te laisser transformer en chat durant toute ta vie juste parce que tu as eu honte d'embrasser une fille! Tu ne peux pas être le Hiruma que je connais! Celui qui est capable de tout pour mener son équipe au sommet, gravissant marche par marche les échelons, sans jamais faiblir et qui a juré de remporter le Christmas Bowl! Ton état là est vraiment pathétique, toi, le fameux Hiruma Yuichi, démoniaque calculateur de plan plus sinistre et inhumain les uns que les autres, ne te moque pas de moi!"

Elle se retourna, laissant ses larmes couler. C'était vraiment dur. La voix de Hiruma lui manquait, celle qu'il avait quand il s'énervait, la taquinait, qu'il encourageait à sa manière ses joueurs, celle où il concoctait un plan des plus maléfiques, où encore quand il lui demandait de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Enfin, la voix du démon quoi. Avec ses mimiques de tirer à tout bout de champs, de toujours s'engueuler avec elle et enfin, être celle vers qu'il il s'est tourné quand il s'est transformé en chat. Ça ne pouvait pas être vraie heiin? Hiruma Yuichi n'allait quand même pas finir le reste de sa vie dans un corps de chat? Et pourtant, la question du "Qui est la fille?" trottait toujours dans sa tête. Intérieurement, ça ne lui plaisait pas que le démon soit amoureux. Oui car, au moins avec l'idée qu'il était incapable d'aimer, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid quand il trainait dans des endroits loufoques à n'importe quelle heure de sa vie! Mais maintenant qu'il y avait confirmation de l'existence de sentiment chez le fils du Diable, elle se sentait... comment dire... Effrayé? Énervé? Triste? Déboussolé? En rage? Désespéré? Ou tout simplement... Jalouse? Jalouse, elle? Mais pourquoi le serait-elle? Les gens ressentent de la jalousie quand c'est une personne qu'ils aiment qui est dans l'histoire alors... Pourquoi le serait-elle? La réponse vint d'elle-même, comme les couleurs rougeâtre qui peignaient ses joues.

Comme une voix lointaine, il lui avait semblé entendre Hiruma parler d'une voix résignée. Elle se retourna lentement quand elle n'eut que le temps de voir une touffe blanche avec deux pierres d'un vert cristallisé au niveau des yeux lui sauter dessus. Elle sentit simplement une froideur fugace au niveau de sa lèvre inférieur avant qu'une fumée n'apparaisse dans un bruit sourd. Soudain, un poids lourd semblait l'écraser mais disparut bientôt lorsque deux sources de chaleur humide et douce ne viennent emprisonner sa bouche. Mamori mit un temps pour comprendre sur quoi avait débouché la tournure des évènements, car ça aurait été impensable de se dire de but en blanc qu'un démon en personne venait de vous sauter dessus pour vous embrasser sous l'apparence d'un chat et qu'en plus de ça, il avait recouvert son corps original parce qu'en réalité, vous êtes celui qu'il aime. La rousse comprit bien vite que c'était exactement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sans se compliquer plus la vie qui l'était déjà suffisamment comme ça, elle s'adonna au bras du blond qui la comprimait contre son corps chaud et ferme. Doucement, elle glissa une de ses mains dans sa tignasse dorée faisant parcourir l'autre sur les omoplates du sportif. A son plus grand étonnement, sa main toucha directement sa peau, la faisant frémir avant de caresser sensuellement son épiderme. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il était entièrement nu, ce qui la gêna. Pourtant, elle avait confiance en se démon alors elle se laissa aller au goût de ses baisers. Leurs mains se cherchaient mutuellement, caressant leurs corps. Le démon finit par ouvrir ses grands yeux pour observa la rousse qui avait les pommettes colorés et le souffle court. Sa gêne fut si grande que la quater-back le voit dans cet état qu'elle se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Le remarquant immédiatement, le monstre sourit:

"On est gêné, fuckin'manager? il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie qui arracha un regard haineux de la part de la rousse.

-Pourrais-tu avoir au moins la gentillesse de ne pas te moquer de moi dans un moment comme ça, Hiruma-kun!"

Elle essayait de garder son sang-froid pourtant ça lui fit mal à l'intérieur. Peut-être que cette incantation était bidon et qu'il lui suffisait d'embrasser n'importe qu'elle fille pour retrouver une apparence humaine. C'était sans doute ça...

"C'était trop beau pour qu'il m'aime, pleura la manager, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute."

Hiruma qui fut retourné par cette déclaration subite, rougit malgré lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti... heureux à en mourir. A un tel point qu'il voulait serrer dans ses bras le corps frêle de la rousse et de l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en étouffer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et ne voulait pas comprendre, pour une fois, il ne voulait rien savoir et juste se laisser aller.

"Mamori... ne pense plus à rien..."

Hiruma avait tenté de rendre sa voix douce pourtant elle gardait toute sa virilité. Cette attention fit rougir plus intensément la lycéenne qui finit par suivre le conseil du blond et s'abandonna dans les bras du fils de Satan.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mamori ouvrit les yeux, ce n'est pas sans une énorme surprise qu'elle découvrit les murs du local de sport. Elle était allongé sur la table avec sur elle une grande veste d'uniforme qui... ne lui appartenait pas. Elle s'assit lentement avant de se lever. Elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle: "C'est ici que j'ai embrassé... Hiruma-kun hier soir?" Elle touchait ses lèvres de ses doigts avant de les poser totalement dessus. Elle se remit face à la porte, comme la veille lorsqu'elle avait pleurer puis qu'elle s'était retourné et que... le démon chat lui avait sauter dessus. Elle en rougissait encore! Mais brusquement, alors qu'elle se remémorait les actes significatifs du blond, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. On reconnut immédiatement le fils de Satan qui était de retour plus en forme que jamais (habillé de son uniforme scolaire, et non, il n'est plus nu).

"Qu'est ce que tu fou encore là, fuckin'manager?"

Pendant une seconde, elle réanalysa l'option du "J'ai rêvé, il ne s'est rien passé." mais c'était Hiruma Youichi, il n'allait pas changer d'un jour à un autre juste parce qu'il était amoureux. Pfff, que nenni!

"Je viens seulement de me réveiller Hiruma-kun, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais immédiatement!"

Se disant qu'il était grand temps qu'elle prenne du repos bien mérité, elle prit ses clics et ses clacs pour se diriger vers la porte tandis que le blond ouvrait son nouveau paquet de chewing-gum sans sucre qu'il venait d'acheter. Lentement, il déballait la plaquette morne avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres et de commencer sa mastication habituelle, brisé par des bulles qu'il aimait faire péter quand il réfléchissait ou autre. Elle posait seulement sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand un "plop" se fit entendre. Hiruma... était pensif? Mais par rapport à quoi?

"Tu penses à quoi, Hiruma-kun? demanda la rousse avant de partir

-Pourquoi je te le dirais, fuckin'manager? cracha t-il

-Tu ne changeras jamais quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça? soupira t-elle, abandonnant l'idée d'avance d'entendre un jour le démon lui dire qu'il l'aimait."

Elle baissa la barre de fer vers le bas mais avant de totalement ouvrir la porte, elle se colla sur celle-ci faute d'une masse qui l'embrassait de son corps. Le blond avait attrapé la poignée et donc la main de Mamori par la même occasion, soutenant le poids de la porte pour ne pas qu'elle s'ouvre. De son autre main, il caressa son bras, suivant la ligne inscrite tout en la comprimant un peu plus à lui. La manager en eut le souffle coupé et sa seule envie était de rencontrer à nouveau les lèvres jouissantes du démon. Agrippant la chevelure blonde dans son cou, elle réussit à le mener à sa bouche pour le prendre sans gêne. Hiruma sourit de toute cette audace et la pauvre rousse le sentit. Ses rougeurs s'intensifièrent et son cœur battit plus fort devenant fou, cognant celui du démon qui semblait être pris de la même démence. Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Elle finit par se mettre face à face au quater-back puis elle posa sa main sur la poitrine du blond, la faisant trembler elle aussi tellement les coups furent puissant.

"On dirait bien que tu as un cœur, ... Youichi."

Le rythme s'accéléra encore plus quand il entendit son prénom traverser les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait indéniablement mais qui ne lui dirait jamais de vive voix.

"J'avoue que je commençais à en douter, Mamori."

Et encore il l'embrassa fougueusement, elle, répondant à son baiser.

Fin

**_Okey, c'est une fin tout ce qu'il y a de plus guimauve mais ... Ne sont-ils pas kroooo mignoooon! Encore une fois les amis, je suis en manque total de sommeille alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les incompréhension. Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez mon histoire? Bien? Vous vous attendiez à autre chose? Et bien vous êtes les seul. Moi, quand je l'ai écrit, je ne savais même pas sur quoi ça allait déboucher et à vrai dire, je voulais faire une mini scène qui allait plus loin que les bisous mais bon. Je me dis que j'ajouterais peut-être un last chapitre dans un avenir lointain sur: Comment Mamori va t-elle faire pour que le démon lui dise "Je t'aime"? Voilà ce que je voulais rajouter mais on verra plus tard! En attendant, si vous trouvez que certain personnage ne correspondent pas aux originaux ou autre détaille qui m'ont échappé, je vous prierais de me l'annoncer gentiment... Je suis quelqu'un de sensible (alors ça c'est pas vrai mais faites comme si vous y croyiez :P) Donc voilà! Merci encore infiniment de me lire! :DDD_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour ceux qui seraient intéressé par la suite! Ça y est, je l'ai enfin posté! Alors allez voir la fiic "Comment te faire dire que tu m'aimes?" de moi-même. Voilà! :)))<strong>  
><em>


End file.
